The present invention is directed to a diving mask, especially a diving mask with a lower lens, which enables a diver to look downwardly and expand the view to diver""s pectoral and waist regions.
In diving, especially in scuba diving, one must use a diving mask. Since diving requires self-protection, personal security devices are extremely important. Among these devices, the diving mask is the most important and necessary one.
The conventional diving mask, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,863, discloses a diving mask having a front lens and a side lens which provides wider view for the diver. There are a series of diving masks on the market which having the front lens and side lens which shown as FIG. 3.
When diving, except for the diver viewing an area around him through front lens and side lens, he must be able to observe his devices at any time. For example, he must look downwardly to observe a weight belt, buoyancy control harness, tangled hoses and related devices located around his waits. Under this circumstance, looking downwardly is unavoidable.
Therefore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,615 disclosed a diving mask having a lens for looking downwardly. In this patent, by the very complicate structure, under the front lens, a pair of second lens is provided which expands the view by allowing the diver to look down his pectoral region by forming a six window mask. This kind of mask having a pair of front lens, a pair of side lens, and a pair of lower lens (or auxiliary lens) under the front lens. Although it can achieve the basic function of looking downwardly, the disadvantage is that the frame of lower lens is made of a material different from the mask and must be combined with glue or sealed by a high frequency wave, which makes the production procedure more complicated and increases the cost.
In order to overcome the disadvantages, based on the long-termed experience in research and development as well as producing of diving mask, and through the intensive experiment, which resulted in the present invention of diving mask. The present invention provides a diving mask having six views and the frames of lens are formed integrally.